Cytryn
|BfN = }} :Może chodziło ci o Citrona z gry Plants vs. Zombies Heroes lub o Citrona z Plants vs. Zombies 2? 40px|left Cytryn (z angielskiego Citron) to jedna z klas roślin z gry Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 oraz w Plants vs. Zombies: Bitwa o Neighborville. W Garden Warfare 2 jest postacią świetnie spisującą się atakami z zaskoczenia na krótkim dystansie, użyteczną w nacieraniu na bazy przeciwników. W Bitwie o Neighborville z kolei ma przypisaną rolę Obrony. W tym pomaga mu zmieniona tarcza skórkowa, która w tej grze jest aktywowana poprzez wchodzenie w tryb celowania. Przy włączonej tarczy nie może już jednak strzelać, przez co przybliżanie nie wchodzi w grę. Cytryn jest również kontrą na Impy, głównie na ich Z-Mechy. Podstawową bronią Cytryna w Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 jest Pomarańczowy promień. Jest to ciągły promień lasera zadający przeciągające się w czasie obrażenia i posiadający nieograniczoną amunicję, przez co nie trzeba go przeładowywać. Zadaje znacznie większe obrażenia jeśli przeciwnik znajduje się blisko. Może się jednak przegrzać, przez co nie będzie można używać go przez krótką chwilę. W Bitwie o Neighborville jego broń została zmieniona na broń automatyczną, która za jednym strzałem wystrzeliwuje 3 pociski. Broń ta używa ograniczonego magazynka, ale odzyskuje część amunicji kiedy gracz otrzymuje punkty doświadczenia za zablokowanie ataków tarczą skórkową. Warianty Cytryn posiada 5 wariantów: *Żelazny Cytryn *Elektrocytryn *Lodowy Cytryn *Imprezowy Cytryn *Toksyczny Cytryn Opis w Albumie z naklejkami "Cytryn to podróżnik w czasie, łowca nagród z przyszłości, a do tego... pomarańcza. Przybył tu, by żuć gumę i dokopać Z-Mechowi, ale guma mu już się skończyła." Opis w grze Użyj jego kulistej formy, aby wtoczyć się w sam środek walki, a następnie natychmiast przejdź do ataku i pokonaj hordę zombie pomarańczowym promieniem! Opis w menu (Bitwa o Neighborville) Rola: Obrona Cytryny to mobilni obrońcy drużyny. Tarcza skórkowa zapewnia sojusznikom ochronę. Cytryn może bronić strategicznej pozycji lub pomóc drużynie przedostać się przez wąskie przejścia. Broń główna: Sokodziało Szybkostrzelne działo o trzech lufach. Moc specjalna: tarcza skórkowa - Aktywuj tarczę, przytrzymując celowania, i zdobywaj amunicję, blokując obrażenia. Umiejętności specjalne Garden Warfare 2 = *Elektrobrzoskwinia: To nie tylko elektroniczna brzoskwinia ze słodką nazwą. Jej impuls elektromagnetyczny został specjalnie zaprojektowany, by ogłuszać zombie, a zwłaszcza Z-Mechy! *Cytrynowa kula: Któż nie chciałby zmienić się w kulę i przetoczyć się przez trapiące go problemy? Cytryn nie tylko się toczy, on wlatuje w przeciwnika z super prędkością i w super stylu. *Tarcza skórkowa: Stanowiąca najnowsze zdobycze biocytroniki, tarcza skórkowa pochłania wszelkie obrażenia, pozwalając tobie strzelać przez nią! *Tarcza nastroju: Mocniejsza niż tarcza skórkowa. Wytrzyma o wiele silniejszy atak, ale działa znacznie krócej. Zmienia kolor w zależności od otrzymanych obrażeń! W trybie kuli *Hiperkula: Aktywuj nowoczesną technologię kuli, aby na jakiś czas zwiększyć prędkość ruchu i wzmocnić skok! *Wirujący sprint: Naładuj, a następnie wystrzel się w stronę wroga, aby zadać ogromne obrażenia. |-|Bitwa o Neighborville = *Elektrobrzoskwinia - Wystrzel elektrobrzoskwinię, która ogłusza pobliskich wrogów i wyczerpuje paliwo Z-Mechów. *Wirujący sprint - Użyj piłkowego pędu, by ranić i odepchnąć wrogów przed sobą. *Oranżowy laser - Precyzyjny promień, który stopniowo rośnie w siłę. Strategia Garden Warfare 2 Cytryn jest bardzo dobry do ataków z zaskoczenia. Podczas walki jego laser może szybko pozbawiać przeciwników zdrowia, jeśli atakuje się z bliska, i stosunkowo łatwo jest nim likwidować biegające wokół Impy. Łatwiej jest nim także zdejmować Papugi wysyłane przez Kapitanów Siwobrodych. Tarczę skórkową warto mieć aktywną kiedy tylko się da, ponieważ stanowi one dodatkową ochronę i przedłuża żywot Cytryna na polu walki. W sytuacjach kiedy przeciwników jest dużo i są blisko siebie można użyć Elektrobrzoskwini, żeby ogłuszyć ich wszystkich (Sama brzoskwinia zadaje także niewielkie obrażenia). Elektrobrzoskwinia jest także doskonała w walce z Z-Mechami, ponieważ ogłusza je na kilka sekund, uniemożliwiając im atakowanie i dając innym roślinom możliwość łatwego i szybkiego ich zniszczenia. Tryb kuli można wykorzystywać do szybkiego zmieniania pozycji podczas starć, szczególnie kiedy laser się przegrzeje, do odwrotu z pola walki w celu zregenerowania zdrowia lub by zbliżyć się do wroga. Dzięki Hiperkuli można wymanewrować przeciwników i szybko dostać się do snajperów takich jak Piraci czy Zamaskowani Snajperzy, natomiast Wirujący sprint najlepiej wykorzystywać przeciwko nadbiegającym Impom, gdyż bezpośrednie uderzenie nim pokonuje ich natychmiast. Bitwa o Neighborville (uzupełnić) Galeria 100px}} Ciekawostki *Jest drugim, za Pniakiem, wariantem roślin posiadającym najwięcej zdrowia (200 punktów zdrowia) w Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2. **Wykluczając jeden z jego wariantów ze zwiększonym zdrowiem (Żelaznego Cytryna), jest także trzecią najtwardszą rośliną. Więcej zdrowia ma tylko Pniak (275 pkt. zdrowia) i Opancerzony Pożeracz (215 pkt. zdrowia). **W Bitwie o Neighborville jest najwytrzymalszą klasą i drugą najwytrzymalszą grywalną postacią roślin, zaraz za Dębem Żołędzia. *W odróżnieniu od swojego odpowiednika z Plants vs. Zombies 2 nie strzela ogromną kulą z ust. *W trybie flagi jest najwolniejszą postacią w całej grze. *Jego nazwa prawdopodobnie nawiązuje do cytryny, jednak on sam jest pomarańczą. **Może to być spowodowane tym, że zarówno cytryna jak i pomarańcza zaliczane są do cytrusów. **Może również nawiązywać do kryształu o tej samej nazwie. *Jego tryb kuli w Bitwie o Neighborville został zachowany w formie jego animacji sprintu. en:Citron (PvZ:_GW2) Kategoria:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 Kategoria:Rośliny z Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 Kategoria:Rośliny Kategoria:Plants vs. Zombies: Battle for Neighborville Kategoria:Rośliny z Plants vs. Zombies: Battle for Neighborville Kategoria:Klasy Obrony